harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Hog's Head Inn
|latest=''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' |last= |cause= }} The Hog's Head is an inn and pub in the all wizarding village of Hogsmeade. The bar at the Hog's Head comprises one small, very dirty, and dingy room that has bay windows that are so encrusted with filth that you can barely see through them. The place is filled with rough wooden tables that generally have nothing except the stubs of candles sitting upon their surfaces. The concrete floor of the place is so dirty that it looks as though there is not a floor at all, but instead that the building is simply built on open ground. The Hog's Head is owned and operated by Aberforth Dumbledore. History and reputation The Hog's Head is known for being the kind of disreputable establishment that the shady type like to frequent. Mundungus Fletcher was thrown out of the Hog's Head some years ago for an unspecified offence, however, it can be assumed that he was using the place as a venue for his dealing in questionable and stolen merchandise. Despite being such a run down and visually unappealing avenue, it has been the place of a fair share of remarkable events, including: the making of Harry Potter's prophecy, the revelation of how to get to the Philosopher's Stone, the first gathering of Dumbledore's Army and supplying rebels against Death Eaters at Hogwarts food and drink in their hide out. Making of the Prophecy In 1979, Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry travelled to the Hog's Head to interview an applicant for the post of Divination Teacher: Sybill Trelawney. It was in the Hog's Head that Trelawney made one of her only two known actual prophecies, this one made to Albus Dumbledore himself about "The Dark Lord and (?) Harry Potter". As it transpired, a Death Eater spy, revealed to be Severus Snape, was listening at the door of the private room where Trelawney and Dumbledore were having their meeting. Snape was thrown out of the building before he could hear the whole prophecy, however, he did hear enough to make the Dark Lord attack and kill Harry Potter's parents, and attempt to kill Harry when the information was conveyed to him. The Philosopher's Stone Rubeus Hagrid was known to frequent the Hog's Head; It was here that he allowed a hooded stranger to purchase him a series of drinks that intoxicated Hagrid enough to make him let slip how to get past Fluffy, Hagrid's pet three headed dog. During the same encounter, Hagrid played, and won a game of cards, earning him a prize in the form of a Norwegian Ridgeback dragon egg. Dumbledore's Army It was the inn's infamously shady reputation that made Hermione Granger pick the Hog's Head as the first meeting place for Dumbledore's Army, to their detriment. Mundungus Fletcher, disguised as a witch wearing a thick black veil that fell to his toes, was spying on the proceedings under the orders of Albus Dumbledore, while Willy Widdershins, who was heavily wrapped in bandages, overheard the group planning their defence lessons, and reported it to Dolores Umbridge and Cornelius Fudge. Hermione had thought that meeting in such a secluded and disreputable place would lessen their chances of meeting anyone who would give them up, however, Sirius Black would later point out that having their first meeting in such a quiet place was rather unwise, and suggested that the Three Broomsticks Inn would probably have been a wiser choice for a first meeting. It was in this meeting that the foundation for Dumbledore's Army was made and each member attending signed their name on a piece of parchment to bide their loyalty. The Second Wizarding War For about two weeks before the Battle of Hogwarts there was a tunnel connecting the Hog's Head to the Room of Requirement at Hogwarts. The opening to the tunnel was hidden behind a picture of Ariana Dumbledore. The tunnel was used as a means to allow people from the outside world into the Room of Requirement, which was acting as the safe haven for the reformed Dumbledore's Army. This tunnel was destroyed by Neville's grandmother once everyone was through so no one else could use it. The Inn was also used by Death Eaters to "traffick potions and poisons".Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows as said by Aberforth. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film) '' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows (film)'' Notes and references fr:La Tête de Sanglier ru:Кабанья голова Category:Hogsmeade Category:Pubs